When Vampire's Cry
by ForeverTreasure
Summary: I glanced at Alice sharply as her vision overcame me, a beautiful, scared and wild newborn was backing away defensively her crimson eyes gleaming and...glistening with tears? With the help of Edward, Bella begins the journey to her mysterious past - something she has no memory of - but what she finds out could sabotage the new life the Cullen's have helped her create.
1. Tears

**Hey, so this is my new fanfiction. To those who are reading Wanted do not worry I'm not giving up on it, this is just a new idea that I had. So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One  
Tears

The warm sweet liquid flowed through my teeth and over my tongue to soothe my burning throat and in minutes I was crouched low stalking another deer, the drained carcass of the other lay unmoving on the forest floor a mile behind me.

I was totally focused on the hunt, circling the animal as it chomped unknowingly at some leaves, my footsteps light and silent.

I gave it a warning, a twig snapped beneath my shoe, it's ear twitched and before it could do so much as to lift it's head my deadly teeth had sunk through it's fur and flesh, grazing an artery and releasing the poisonous venom as I sucked the creature dry.

Sure, it was no mountain lion, but it would have to do. Emmett and I were not heading to Goat Rocks to hunt until next week so elk would have to suffice. I wasn't particularly thirsty anyway, it was an ache that could have easily been ignored but Jasper had been on edge at school all day fisting his hands and halting his breaths whenever a human came too close, and his emotions had been getting to all of us.

It was that silly child, Lauren Mallory's fault. The annual spring dance at Forks High School was next month and it had been announced that this year it would be the girls' choice. Unfortunately for me that meant suffering through the ridiculous thoughts of lusting high-school boys and the girl's agonizing over who to ask.

Almost every female mind turned to my brothers and I the second it had been declared but at least they had Alice and Rosalie as buffers to such things. I, on the other hand, had to put up with the likes of Lauren Mallory stumbling and muttering her way through the request in what she thought to be a seductive tone as he fluttered her eyelashes caked in mascara and twiddled her dyed blonde hair round her fake-nailed finger.

The second she approached our table in the cafeteria Jasper's thoughts were bombarded with visions of his teeth sinking into her neck and his thirst at having her so close rolled over the rest of my family in waves.

Hence, all seven of us were hunting tonight. Including my adopted parents.

As I dropped the dead animal to my feet as breeze fluttered my hair and whipped at my clothes and with it carried a scent, a scent that was distinctly vampire. I lifted my head into the air, trying to catch more of a whiff to find out which direction the smell was coming from when the jingle of metal reached my ears from behind me.

I spun around defensively, snarling, not willing to have my back exposed and spotted my pixie sister brushing her hair back from her face, her bracelet clinking on her wrist.

"It would do you good not to sneak up on Edward with the scent of an unknown vampire in air, darlin'." Came Jasper's southerly drawl. He appeared behind Alice and placed his hand protectively on her shoulder, but I knew it wasn't me he was protecting her from.

It seemed that the evidence of an unidentified vampire present had set us all on edge as Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie had all appeared.

"Someone you know?" I asked Carlisle and I watched him as vampire after vampire ranging from the Volturi to Nomads he knew flickered through his mind before he shook his head with a frown.

"No," he murmured.

"Nomad?" Esme asked softly, her eyes worried and alert.

"Must be." Was Carlisle's answer.

"If there's one who's to say they won't bring more?" Jasper said tersely thinking strategically and of his days with Maria, ever the soldier and ready for anything.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves," Carlisle soothed, "There's no reason to suggest this vampire means harm, for all we know they could be just passing through."

"From what I can tell from the scent it doesn't seem to be moving at all." Emmett commented while Rosalie stood beside him rubbing the dirt off her jeans disgustedly, seeming not to be fazed by the conversation at all. But I knew better. She hated moving around and we'd finally found a place we had settled into, she wasn't happy, thinking of this vampire as a potential threat to her happily situated life.

"Should we approach?" Jasper offered.

"Maybe it's the knowledge that there are seven of us that has stopped it from approaching us." I rationalised.

A gasp caught my attention.

I glanced sharply at Alice as her vision overcame me, a beautiful, scared and wild newborn was backing away defensively her crimson eyes gleaming and…glistening with tears?

I gaped at Alice and she stared back, both of us completely in shock.

"But that's not possible." I breathed.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

Neither of us answered.

"Who is she?" I said.

Alice shook her head.

"How?"

She shook her head again.

"Can someone please enlighten us as to what is going on?" Rose grouched, acquainted well with mine and Alice's private conversations.

"She's a newborn," Alice said, tearing her eyes away from mine to look at the rest of our family, "At least I think she is. She's…"

"What?" Emmett asked as Alice trailed off.

Another vision engulfed her and I watched myself approach the terrified and panicked vampire. Her eyes met mine and we both stilled. She seemed to calm and she let me take another step closer, my arms were in front of me palms facing her showing I meant no harm when suddenly something caught her eye and she began to panic again.

I shared another look with Alice before I bolted, leaving my family in a haze of confusion behind me.

I needed to see her. I needed to see this vampire for myself, with my own eyes. There was something in Alice's vision, I didn't know what it was, I couldn't explain it, but there was something that passed between the two of us when our eyes met and she stilled.

I had never known any newborn to react that way when being approached by an unknown vampire, usually they would have attacked or fled, neither of which happened.

I was close, I could sense her, so I slowed to a walk not wanting to scare her.

Much like I did with Alice, she spun round though she didn't growl or snarl or give me any other sort of warning to stay away. Instead she whimpered a small helpless sound that tugged at my gut, twisting in my chest.

I frowned.

Her face was dirty, covered it was seemed to be mud mixed with tinges of blood. Her rich, chocolate hair was matted and full of twigs and leaves. She seemed to be wearing a shirt that was too big for her so was knotted and tied around her waist despite it being ripped, filthy and apparently old. Her feet were bare but her legs were covered by a pair of too-big sweats that seemed to be more of a men's size rather than a woman's, and dirt had gathered under her fingernails as though she had been digging with her hands.

Despite all that, she was truly beautiful, the most stunning creature I had ever laid eyes on. And I was one hundred and nine years old.

She bit her full bottom lip and for a fleeting moment I wondered what it would feel like to press my mouth to hers. I shook the thought away very quickly.

Her eyes darted from person to person as I felt my family approach slowly behind me and she looked skittishly for an exit as she backed against a tree, her chest heaving with the gasping, terrified breaths she took.

Then her eyes began to shine. They we were wet. I watched as the liquid particles moved and collected at the corner of her eye before it fell down her cheek in a single teardrop.

I heard my family gasp as one.

It wasn't the impossibility of the act that fazed me. It was the fact that she was crying at all. She shouldn't be crying. No one as beautiful as her should ever cry. I didn't want her to hurt.

I took a step towards her and her eyes darted to mine as another whimper escaped her.

Then she stilled.

Her eyes flickered back and forth between my own and I tentatively smiled, careful not to show too much of my teeth, wary she would take it as a threat.

Her harsh breathing began to slow as she watched my every move. I put my hands up and took another step. She didn't move. I understood that as a good sign but suddenly another vision of Alice's caught my mind.

_Emmett was going to move to my side, as if to put up a friendly front, but to the tense and threatened newborn he was a big strong vampire that could potentially kill her in seconds, and she bolted._

I watched through Alice's eyes as she grabbed Emmett's arm to stop him. The newborn gasped, her eyes widening with fear at the apparent show of violence and she whimpered beginning to back away.

She crouched, trembling and pressing her back further and further into the trunk of the tree as if wishing she could get inside it. More tears leaked from her eyes and I could hear Carlisle's distracted thoughts.

_Maybe it's venom, maybe she isn't a real vampire maybe she's some sort of half-breed. Half vampire half human? Maybe it's her gift. _

Alice's whisper of, "We shouldn't be here, we're scaring her," shook him from his pondering and Carlisle, trusting her judgement, commanded quietly for the rest of my family to leave.

_Edward, _Carlisle spoke to me in his thoughts, _Esme, Jasper and I won't go far, the others are going back to the house, call if you need help._

I gave a slight nod to let him know I'd heard, never taking my eyes off the gorgeous creature in front of me who was looking rather fearful now, her breathing quickened.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I murmured softly and her wide eyes darted back to me. My family had disappeared through the trees.

I lowered to a crouch so I wasn't looming over her and she watched me warily, the wetness shining on her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently, careful not raise my voice any louder in fear of her scarpering.

I thought, after a while of silence in which a few more tears flowed, that she wasn't going to answer, but then she slowly nodded her head once.

I smiled, encouraged at having achieved some sort of response.

I ventured on. "My name's Edward Cullen." Slowly I extended my hand.

This was a very stupid thing to do. Any other vampire would have gaped wondering if I was mad or simply had a death wish. No rational, sane vampire would extend a hand to a newborn – unless of course they had sired it. It was like opening yourself up for attack but for some unknown, irrational and crazy reason I felt this girl wasn't a threat.

Idiotic. Arrogant. Stupid thing to do. Stupid thing to _think._

All newborns were a threat, _all_ of them. That was what my natural instincts were telling me. My head was telling me something completely different.

All the while I was having this internal debate, the beauty opposite me seemed to be having one of her own. She was looking at my hand as though it would bite her but her own seemed to be twitching as if she were torn between taking it or running for the hills.

I watched as her hand reached slowly for mine, flinching back with a gasp when something spooked her, before trying again.

I was in awe of her. It was one thing for an average vampire to offer themselves with such a vulnerable gesture but for a newborn…it was unheard of. Newborns were wild, newborns judged and acted on instinct alone, which was what made them so dangerous. Yet here was this remarkable brave girl, reaching to take my hand.

She gasped when our hands met and she wasn't the only one. There was a fierce tugging inside my chest, a warmth filling my body that I had never in my life – human or vampire – felt before.

My thumb smoothed circles in to the back of her hand and when she pulled away I felt suddenly empty.

It was only then that I realised my thoughts were empty of any that weren't my own.

I couldn't hear her mind.

Despite my sudden frustration of being unable to hear what she was thinking I felt peaceful and calm and completely content which I had never felt before in the presence of another person.

That was the second I felt suddenly desperate to know her name. I wanted to know who this creature was that affected me so, I wanted to know her age, where she had come from, I wanted to know everything about her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

I watched as the beautiful, goddess of a vampire swallowed thickly and massaged her throat. Tears started to fall again and the strange tugging sensation I felt before came across me again.

"Don't," I breathed with an anxious frown as I slowly leaned closer to her. I lifted my hand and she let me brush the tears from her cheek ever so softly with a caress of my thumb. My hand cupped her face. "Don't cry."

"It hurts," she whimpered gazing at me with her watery eyes, pleading. "Why does it hurt?" It was the first time she had spoken and despite the tears, the pained question and the tremble to it, her voice sounded like tinkling bells. It was beautiful.

"You're thirsty." I told her, my hand still caressing her cheek though this time with the back of my fingers as she rubbed and clutched at her throat. I frowned remembering the all too painful and insistent burning thirst that never seemed to go away those first couple of months. It made me wonder, again, her age. "How old are you?" I asked for both the sake of her burning throat and my burning curiosity.

She swallowed again and I gently pulled her scratching hands away from her neck so she wouldn't hurt herself.

A small crease formed on her smooth forehead as her brows furrowed and I wanted to smooth it away. "I…I don't know."

My own frown deepened, there hadn't been a single time during my whole vampire life when I hadn't known my age and there had only really been one time I had been particularly dazed and disorientated but she couldn't be…no she couldn't have just been…could she?

"How…how long have you been like this?" I murmured.

"I don't know." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Not long. I…I woke up like this."

"…when?"

"E-earlier."

"Today?" I gasped.

"I think…I think so."

"Tell me, what do you remember?"

"Nothing. It was black and then…and then I woke up here…in the woods."

She began to pull nervously at her hair, rubbing her neck as she became more and more distressed.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" I breathed, letting go of my shock and focusing on her. I needed to calm her down.

But she became increasingly more anxious and tears streamed from her eyes faster than ever before as she answered with a soft cry.

"I don't remember. I don't remember my name. I don't remember anything."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. :)**

**As you've probably gathered this is in Edward's point of view, at the moment I'm not sure if I'll stick with this or go back and forth between him and Bella or just stick with Bella. **

**Are we liking? Or are we not?**

**Review**


	2. Isabella Marie Swan

**Second chapter, I know its been a while, sorry about that. Anyways, hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Isabella

"_What's your name, sweetheart?" I breathed, letting go of my shock and focusing on her. I needed to calm her down.  
__But she became increasingly more anxious and tears streamed from her eyes faster than ever before as she answered with a soft cry.  
_"_I don't remember. I don't remember my name. I don't remember anything."_

"I don't know who I am, I don't know how I got here." Her hand covered her mouth as I saw a hint of an unwanted revelation appear in her pained eyes, "I don't even know _where_ I am."

She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her body protectively and my deadened heart clenched at her despair, I felt her pain as my own and I knew there was only one thing for me to do, I had no other choice nor did I want one.

"Shhh," I soothed taking her face gently in both of my hands, brushing the tears away with my thumbs as they fell, warm and wet against my cold, hard skin. "I'm going to help you, don't cry, please don't cry. I'm going to sort this all out, I promise."

"R-really?" She sniffled and I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips at her wide, hopeful eyes.

"Really." It disappeared quickly when she rubbed at her throat again with a whimper and a grimace. "Damn." I muttered.

Here she was, thirsty and in pain having no idea who or what she was and I was distracted by her tears. Now wasn't the time, she needed my help not only in finding out who she was but guiding her through this terrifying time.

"Do…do you know what you are?" I asked tentatively.

The beauty shook her head and I pursed my lips pondering before coming to the conclusion to let her find out herself. This was what Carlisle had done with me rather than telling me – something I would have found ludicrous. I knew for a fact that I would have outright laughed at him if Carlisle told me I was a vampire.

I slowly held my hand out to her and she eyed it warily, glancing all around her for something, as though looking for some sort of sign that would enlighten her to my ulterior motive.

"You're thirsty," I murmured in explanation, "I'm going to find you something to drink."

The crimson-eyed angel bit her lip nervously before ever so hesitantly placing her hand in my own.

I smiled softly and repeated, "I won't hurt you, I swear."

She gave a jerky nod before I moved to a gentle jog, keeping her close to me as her eyes darted anywhere and everywhere looking for any sort of threat.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you either, sweetheart." I soothed her fears and she nodded jerkily again but didn't cease in her searching. But that was to be expected.

I raised my head a little as we ran detecting a hint of some deer by the trickling stream in the North and I headed in that direction, marvelling in how much the newborn trusted me and was forever grateful it was my family and I who found her first.

Some vampires weren't as friendly when it came to newborns that had been abandoned without a clue as to what that "burning fire" had done to them. The thought of anyone hurting her gave me a rumbling feeling at the pit of my stomach that made me want to lash out in fury. What was this creature doing to me?

I came to a stop a few yards away from where I knew the deer were, drinking from the stream.

The girl looked up at me, confusion appearing in her expressive and still slightly wet eyes when I dropped her hand and watched her expectantly.

"Take a deep breath." I told her as she pressed her back against a nearby tree, not yet feeling at all secure enough to toy with any threat that may be lurking. It was a natural instinct and I knew not to take it personally.

"Trust me." I said as she gazed at me with a hint of fear in her eyes, not understanding why I had brought her here.

Timidly she lifted her head a little as I had done and inhaled. I knew the second she smelled them because her eyes widened and hardened, her muscles tensed and I saw her swallow. She was in hunting mode.

I watched as she crouched low and stalked towards her prey, following their scent with her nose.

I cautiously followed knowing never to get too close lest she turned on me.

She licked her full lips as her eyes zeroed on the biggest buck then she charged, way too thirsty to think of anything other than pouncing on her prey as quickly as possible.

I sucked in a breath as she sunk her teeth into its neck and sucked, her eyes closed and she moaned in heavenly pleasure as the warm blood soothed her burning throat.

She was beautiful.

She needed a beautiful name – a name that meant beauty.

My eyes roved over her as she ran, as elegantly as a gazelle and as fast as a cheetah, in the direction the rest of the deer had scattered. I followed, though cautiously, wary of making her feel threatened – torn between her hunt and the knowledge of being chased.

It was as I was admiring her grace and beauty while frowning at the state of her clothes and wrestling down my anger at the thought of the being responsible for her neglected appearance when something on her wrist caught my eye.

My brow furrowed further and I moved swiftly closer as she drank from another deer.

Being so distracted I didn't think and her crimson eyes suddenly met mine and were wild and wary, she sprung backwards snarling at me, the deer carcass hanging from her hand as she snapped and hissed, backing away defensively.

I quickly held my hands up and halted abruptly, watching her carefully as her chest heaved and – invisible to the naked human eye – her body trembled.

I waited until the fierce defensiveness and fear in her eyes abated before I slowly lowered my hands and spoke in a smooth, soothingly soft voice.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault. I shouldn't have approached you so quickly; I never should have come so close while you were feeding."

She stood, seemingly frozen to the spot her eyes locked on mine when the smallest quiver of her bottom lip broke through the ice. Her hands shook and her eyes dropped down to the carcass in her hand. With a pitiful whimper she threw it away from herself, backing away, hands wiping at her mouth in horror.

"I…I'm a…" She swallowed thickly.

"A vampire." I said softly.

A tear fell.

"It's okay." I breathed. "I promise, everything is going to be okay."

"H-how?" She was shaking her head. "How? Why? How?!"

"You were bitten by another." I explained tentatively.

A sobbed gasp escaped her lips and her head was still shaking. "This isn't possible, this isn't real, I…I'm dreaming. I'm going to wake up in my unit any minute and this will all just have been a bad dream."

Unit? She remembered something? I stored that information away for later. Now wasn't the time.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, you're not dreaming." I didn't have the heart to tell her she would never dream again.

The tears leaked faster and silently down her cheeks and she looked at me in horror. "I'm a monster."

"No." The force behind my voice shocked me. Out of everyone in my family, including the bitter Rosalie and the scarred Jasper I would have been the first to admit that we were monsters, that we were creatures made from evil to carry out acts of evil because I knew the truth of the matter – bottom line – we were monsters. Yet here I was trying to convince this beautiful, broken creature that she wasn't the devil in disguise.

Was I just trying to do the decent thing, help her get through this by convincing her she wasn't a monster just to be nice? To do the right thing?

I doubted it.

If the longing ache in my chest and my gut feelings were anything to go by I'd say that the real reason I was adamant that she wasn't a monster was because I truly believed that she wasn't. And how could I? How could I believe such a truly beautiful, innocent creature could be made for evil? That she had no soul?

If those tears indicated anything at all it was that she had the most pure soul and she was as beautiful inside as she was outside. I mean, what sort of person could be transformed into a vampire and still have the innocent ability to cry? If there was nothing I would ever be certain of again, whether it be the last plain and simple fact I ever knew, it was that this girl was _good_. She was just simply _good_.

Considering her to be a monster was impossible. So what did that say about me? I wasn't sure.

"You are not a monster." I said firmly. "And I never want to hear those words come from your mouth again, do you understand me?"

The girl nodded slowly, warily as she wiped her eyes dry.

"Listen to me, there are some of us who are everything you'd believe a vampire to be. Vile, vicious and cruel. But its like that in all species isn't it? Even humans. But there are some of us who live amongst humans – who would harm a human no more than you would harm a puppy. What you just did," I inclined my head to the lifeless deer on the forest floor, "drinking from animals, its no more horrid than humans eating chicken. My family and I, we call ourselves vegetarians because we live off the blood of animals rather than humans. You don't have to be a monster, you can have a practically normal life, and…I can help you."

The definition of pure beauty observed me for a while, not moving an inch, for a long while, I could see her mind whirring behind her expressive eyes and I watched as she seemed to come to some thought that she was able to express with words.

"How…" she took a deep breath. "How am I to begin a new life if…" she frowned. "If I don't know anything about my life before?"

I gave a small smile and slowly and cautiously made my way over to her. "I can help you with that, too."

I lifted her hand in my own and we both looked down to see the written words on a bit of plastic wrapped around her wrist – the only piece of evidence we had that proved her existence before she awoke in the woods.

**Isabella Marie Swan  
****Patient 63892  
****Sector 6**

* * *

**And there you have chapter two. **

**Yay, nay?**

**Review...you know you want to :)**


End file.
